


New Positions

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hugo likes it, Hugo's a slut, Light abuse to Hugo, M/M, Rhys and Jack are dom, Threesome - M/M/M, and a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Rhys confronts Hugo's shady work in front of Handsome Jack, Hugo Vasquez will do anything to please Handsome Jack (and stay alive), which opens the door for Handsome Jack to woo the cute cyborg.





	New Positions

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a prompt on Tumblr.

Jack wasn’t sure what would come out of the small meeting with the two men who argued endlessly, but it was entertaining. One, Rhys, was gorgeous, tall, with long, slender legs that kicked Jack’s fantasies into high gear. The other one was alright, nothing much, but he seemed too eager to please Handsome Jack and that was something Jack could get into.

“Where did your information come from then, Vasquez?” Rhys asked, his tone condescending. He’d been the one to request their update be given directly to the Big Man himself. He’d been bored and had accepted and now he was glad he had. Not only was this entertaining, he got a nice view.

Vasquez mumbled about his source being anonymous.

Rhys smirked. “You mean me. You stole it from me, but I knew you would, so I didn’t upload our updates, so tell us, Hugo, how did we take care of the employees in R&D whose negligence caused other employees and experiments to be destroyed? Go on, Vasquez, tell your biggest fan.” Rhys indicated Handsome Jack with an open palm.

Jack eyed Rhys, he didn’t seem scared of Handsome Jack, nor did he fanboy like Vasquez was. He was confident and his face heated with anger at his co-worker. Not to mention the kid had the guts to get a robotic arm willingly. Anyone who would take that pain to get ahead was someone to be admired. Jack had decided he liked the tall spitfire, even if he wasn’t worshiping Jack like this Vasquez was.

Vasquez glared at Rhys, stammering and running his hand through his hair. Rhys smirked and turned to Handsome Jack. “Sir, we’ve had everything that’s still alive looked over and if they weren’t compromised, then they were put back in their correct cage or put back to work or given time off. The rest has been thoroughly cleaned and destroyed. I had them triple check for any cross contamination and so far we haven’t found any, but I put sensors up and ordered them to check everyday and also threatened them if they didn’t.” Rhys cocked a hip out and sneered at Vasquez.

Jack was impressed. “Well, damn good work, Rhysie! I’m impressed… Very impressed.” He eyed Vasquez who was red as a brick.

Though his attention on the other man, the slight flush on Rhys’ face didn’t escape Jack’s notice. “Thank you.”

“I always give credit where it’s due, unless they’re dead!” He barked in laughter. Vasquez instantly laughed along with Jack, but Rhys only smirked.

Handsome Jack narrowed on those lips, ideas igniting a fire inside him. He stretched out, his arms reaching over his head as he watched the two. Vasquez watched with drooling abandon, but Rhys only waited patiently. He was harder to gauge, but Jack had a _feeling_ about him.

“Well, Rhysie, since you seem to be the only one pulling your weight, I guess…” he trailed off. His grin was wide as his eyes flicked to Vasquez.

The man’s eyes widened and he crumbled instantly. “N-no! Wait! I’ve done things too! If I wasn’t around, Rhys wouldn’t stop masturbating to you!”

“WHAT?” Rhys fumed. “I’ve seen your desk Hugo, it’s absolutely disgusting! Those posters are stuck to your cubicle wall! Don’t you dare lump me in with you! I do my job and I do it well _and_ I keep any personal life away from work.”

“So you _do_ masturbate to me?” Jack asked. This was what he’d been waiting for.

Rhys frowned. “What?” His cheeks were beet red and it was the sexiest thing Jack had seen besides his reflection.

“Look,” Jack stretched again. “I’m a simple man and I’m bored right now, so I’d be willing to be _convinced_ as to why I should keep you alive.” He indicated Vasquez.

Instantly, Vasquez was on his knees and crawling over to Handsome Jack, Rhys’ scoff at the desperate behavior loud and clear. Hugo was at Jack’s feet. “Please! Oh, Handsome Jack! I’ll do anything! _Anything_! Please! I’ll… I’ll…” And then he leaned forward and kissed Handsome Jack’s shoe.

Rhys’ brows rose and then he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Handsome Jack, however, only smirked and moved so Hugo could have more access. “Make sure you kiss every inch.”

Hugo only moaned in response.

Jack’s raised brows matched Rhys’. “Oh? You like that? You gettin’ off on that, cupcake?”

Rhys cleared his throat. “I guess I should-”

“Stay right here, sweetheart,” Jack soothed. “I thought you’d like watching him grovel?”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he looked at the door. “Uh… Not… Not really…”

“Oh? Then what would you like to see him do?”

That made the cutie frown in confusion. “What?”

Now he had Rhys’ attention. “Like I said, I’m bored and this loser’s desperate for his life and you’re cute as all hell, let’s all have some fun. Whaddya say, sugar?”

His smile widened as Rhys’ face reddened and his throat bobbed. He stood there, stiff and unsure, staring at Jack.

“Hey,” Jack turned his attention to Hugo, bending over to grip the man’s chin and tilt his face up. “You seem like you love being told what to do, huh?”

Hugo swallowed heavily. “Y-yes Handsome Jack, sir.”

Rhys’ eyes were larger than Elpis as he stared over at Hugo. Jack cooed. “Yeah, you would. I can always spot a bottom feeder. You a bottom feeder trying to be a big fish, huh?”

Again, Hugo agreed.

“Yeah, bet you’d _really_ do anything for Handsome Jack’s favor?” And this was where Handsome Jack took a bold move. He motioned for Hugo to come towards him. “Why don’t you use that mouth of yours to convince me your pathetic little life is worth keeping.”

The man’s eyes grew wide and he glanced at Rhys before licking his lips and crawling between Handsome Jack’s legs. He undid the zipper, carefully pulling it down as though it were fragile. Jack kept his eyes on Rhys, watching him blatantly as Hugo gently pulled Handsome Jack’s semi-hard on out and immediately sucked it into his mouth. Jack let his head fall back, moaning deep in his throat. He peeked at Rhys.

The lanky man was frozen, his eyes still just as huge, but they were watching Hugo eagerly suck Handsome Jack’s cock to hardness. Jack smirked and ran his hands through Hugo’s hair, pulling it. “This isn’t just hard for this pathetic idiot, kitten, you watching is getting me all riled up. You’re the sexiest thing since I was born. Why don’t you come on over here.” Jack patted his lap.

Rhys’ eyes flicked to Jack and then the leg Jack indicated, face flushed.

“C’mon, kitten, you’re killing me here, I bet you’re the sweetest little thing,” Jack cooed. That got the beginnings of a smile from Rhys. Jack moaned as he pressed into Hugo’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Rhysie, he _really_ knows how to take dick! Come and enjoy this with me.”

He held his hand out for the guy. Rhys was still for a long while, the suckling noises from Hugo’s mouth, drawing his attention. Jack could see the gears turning in his head, deciding which course of action to take.

“It’ll be our little secret, baby, promise.” He tugged on Hugo’s hair. “Right, bottom feeder? Choke on my dick if you agree.”

There was a loud, long gag as Hugo complied, moaning loudly afterwards. Handsome Jack grunted, pulling his faced deeper on his cock to make him choke even longer.

“Mmm, you would like this, you freak.” He looked at Rhys then. “See? It’ll stay just between us, nothin’ to worry about, sweetheart.” Once more, he held his hand out and smiled triumphantly when Rhys finally moved around the desk, and around Hugo where he stopped just shy of Jack. The man leaned forward to catch his hand and tug him onto his leg. His hand went to Rhys’ slender waist, anchoring him. “That’s a good kitten.”

Rhys’ leg rubbed up against Hugo as he sucked and licked all over Jack’s dick. Rhys watched quietly, still very unsure.

That was alright, Jack could work with this. He had Rhys close, that was all he needed. “It’s pathetic, isn’t it, Rhysie? How badly he wants my dick. Can’t say I blame him, I would suck my own huge cock if I could, but this idiot is _so_ willing. Has he always been this desperate?”

Rhys nodded.

Jack turned Rhys’ chin, gently, not wanting to spook the kid. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, testing the waters and when Rhys didn’t dismiss him, Jack pulled him in for longer kiss. “Mmm, baby you are just as sweet as I knew you’d be. Why don’t you sit on Daddy’s lap a little better?” He instructed Rhys to straddle his lap, his ass resting on Hugo’s head. Rhys pressed himself close to Jack so he wouldn’t crush Hugo. It was adorable. Handsome Jack pulled Rhys’ shirt out from his pants and snaked his hands in to grip his ass. “Ooo, _kitten_ ,” he moaned. He squeezed Rhys’ ass cheeks firmly. It made Rhys bite his lip, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, just relax and enjoy yourself, let good ol’ Handsome Jack-”

Rhys kissed Jack, his hands tangling in the older man’s hair. Jack could feel Rhys’ new erection tightly pressing through fabric against his stomach.

A rumble of laughter reverberating through Jack. He massaged Rhys’ ass as they kissed, bumping into Hugo’s head, the sloppy, wet sounds he made muffled. “You are too precious, kitten.”

Rhys giggled, his fingers playing with Jack’s hair. “I don’t masturbate to pictures of you,” he whispered, cheeks and neck flushed. “I much prefer watching videos, I love your voice!”

A bark of laughter erupted from Jack. “Well, baby, I can talk _all_ you-”

Again Rhys cut him of to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Jack’s mouth. The older man moaned heartily, his own tongue dancing around the other man’s. Jack tugged at Rhys’ clothing, but then stopped and pulled away from Rhys. The slender man whimpered quietly.

“Oh, kitten, shit, baby, you _are_ killin’ me,” Jack groaned. “But I just need to do something first.” He pulled his hands away completely from Rhys and helped him off his lap. He whapped Hugo’s head with a knuckle. “You, I know how hard it is to stop, but get off my dick.”

Hugo complied. Handsome Jack stood and pulled his belt free. He wrapped it around Hugo’s eyes. Hugo frowned. “What-”

“I ain’t lettin’ you see my Rhysie all gorgeous and naked. That’s for my eyes only, got it?”

Hugo nodded. Jack smirked at Rhys, loving how much redder he was. “You are _just_ the cutest when you’re all red like that.” He gave Hugo a shove. “Stay.” He went to Rhys and kissed him. “You’re _really_ doing it for me, sweetheart.”

Rhys giggled, his hands snaking up Jack’s shirt to feel his war battered stomach and chest. Jack pulled him close, kissing him with fervor, his dick pressing against Rhys’, grinding them together. Rhys melted against Jack, hurriedly undoing his shirt just enough so he could pull it off with his undershirt.

Jack growled. “Look at all _these_ !” His hands roamed over all the pretty blue ink spread across Rhys’ body. “You are _full_ of surprises!”

Rhys bit his lip and took a step back as he undid his pants. He turned so his ass faced Jack and slowly pulled his clothes down and off, taking his shoes and socks with them. Jack was on him in seconds, pulling Rhys taught against his body and kissing his neck. He turned Rhys so the two faced Hugo who waited with nervous anticipation.

“What do you think we should do with him?” Jack asked, his hand wrapped around Rhys’ cute cock. He pressed slow kisses over Rhys, stroking him just as slowly. Rhys rested into Jack, his chest heaving beautifully. Jack  bit his ear. “I bet he’s a pain in the ass, huh? Does he always take credit for your accomplishments.”

“Mmmyes,” Rhys purred. “He threatens he’ll get me demoted to janitorial if I don’t-” Rhys broke to moan loudly under Jack’s touch. “-let him take credit. I hoped to finally catch him today, he couldn’t lie in, in front of you.”

Jack had positioned his cock in between Rhys’ thighs and was slowly fucking them, his tip brushing against Rhys’ dick. “Mmm, you are a clever thing, aren’t you? Look where your hard work has gotten you, a private meeting with the big man, himself.”

Rhys moaned, and reached behind him to hold Jack close as he turned to kiss him. “If I would have known _this_ was going to happen, I would have set this up earlier.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, you’re all _mine_ now.”

Rhys laughed, kissing him.

“You think I’m joking, sweetheart?” Jack tugged slowly on Rhys while his teeth sank down hard. It made Rhys gasp and his dick twitch.

Rhys smirked as Jack sucked hard on the tender skin. “You’re gonna have to properly date me then, Jack. I’m not easy.”

“Kitten, I’ll buy you anything you want, my money is your money. I’ll take you on so many dates you’ll pass out from exhaustion. I’ll be a true gentleman.”

The laughter that bubbled from Rhys hit Jack hard and he moaned holding Rhys even closer. Rhys tugged at Jack’s hair. “That’s a very good start, handsome. Now, what should we do with him?”

“Whatever you wanna do, sugar,” Jack mused, nibbling all over his shoulders and neck. “We could keep him there and make him listen, we could shoot him, or we could put him to some good use. I like the last option personally. You should have him suck that gorgeous dick of yours, you’ll be surprised.”

“Mmm,” Rhys agreed.

“Hey, Worthless!” Jack called. “Crawl over here!”

Hugo began to crawl, reaching his hand out to feel around in front of him. Jack left Rhys to meet him, stepping on his hand and laughing as Hugo gasped and grunted in pain.

“Here’s just fine. Now, take your clothes off, you can use the hand that’s free.”

A glance at Rhys told Jack the kid was somewhat enjoying watching Hugo suffer. He kept a steady, painful pressure on the man’s hand while Vasquez worked as quickly as he could to undress. He fell several times and stayed there to give him leverage to work with.

Rhys hugged Jack from behind, pulling his many layers off over his head. He kissed up Jack’s back, his hands roaming and pushing Jack’s jeans to his ankles to roam even more. Both hands wound around his heavy dick, massaging where his balls had retreated and marveling at Jack’s length.

“Do you think he could take all of this? I was surprised when his mouth couldn’t.”

“Only one way to find out. There’s lube in the top right drawer of my desk.”

Rhys walked away, grinning when Jack smacked his ass. He came back with lube and knelt behind Hugo. He slicked it onto two fingers and shoved them unceremoniously into his co-worker. Jack applied more pressure as Hugo wriggled, surprised at the affront.

Rhys grunted. “Figures, ass as loose as a bag.” He spread more over his other fingers and shoved them in, pumping hard.

“Stay,” Jack ordered Hugo, grinding his shoe into the man’s hand just a little harder before leaving. He bent over Rhys and stuck two fingers in, whistling. Hugo moaned and pushed into their fingers. Jack slapped Hugo’s ass hard, leaving a fresh, angry imprint. “You some sort of slut or somethin’? You can go ahead and answer that, who fucks you, huh?”

“H-Henders-aahhh-n,” Hugo moaned. “Lots of, of others… If I don’t get my, ahh, my job done!” He panted heavily, grinding into them.

“Well, that makes a lot of sense,” Rhys huffed, his lips turning downward into the prettiest, cutest little pout Jack had ever seen. He pulled his fingers away and gave Jack the lube. Rhys trailed his robotic hand over Jack’s back as he walked around and knelt in front of Hugo’s mouth. He shoved his lubed fingers into Hugo’s mouth. “Clean them.” Hugo obediently sucked and wiped them free of lube. Rhys wiped his hand on Hugo. “You sucked Henderson’s dick to get him to threaten my job, didn’t you?”

“You better answer that truthfully, pumpkin,” Jack warned.

“Yes,” Hugo whimpered.

Rhys, using his robot hand, squeezed Hugo’s cheeks to pry them open. Hugo didn’t resist, but winced at the pain. Rhys brought his dick to Hugo’s face, slapping it loudly on his cheeks, an evil grin curling up his face. Hugo moved around, trying to catch Rhys’ cock. Rhys moved it close, only to pull away as Hugo reached for it. Jack laughed proudly with Rhys, sparing no bones when he shoved into Hugo’s ass. Rhys followed, gripping Hugo’s head and thrusting his dick deep inside the man’s mouth. A yelp was drowned out as Hugo choked on Rhys’ dick.

Rhys drummed his hips against Hugo’s face, smashing him purposefully. “Ha,” he laughed. “You’re used to that, too?”

“Damn,” Jack laughed. He pushed his cock all the way in, smirking when Hugo finally whimpered in discomfort. “Good, no one’s dick is as big as mine. Hey! Hey, Rhysie, let’s sync up!” Jack counted the beats and they followed the rhythm, pushing in and pulling out at the same time. Hugo moaned and groaned while his tongue laved at Rhys, his mouth slack and accommodating.

Jack leaned forward and slapped the raging erection Hugo displayed. He batted it harshly. “You love being used, look at this! It’s pathetic and tiny, but it’s _rock solid_.”

Hugo flinched every time Jack whacked the moving body part. Rhys fucked his throat just a little harder, finally getting into it. The slick sounds from Jack ramming into Hugo and Rhys lunging in his mouth pooled between the two, their pants and grunts connecting them from afar. They stared at each other, their eyes lustful, watching the other person get off.

With Hugo’s tongue adding extra pressure, his mouth hot and wet, Rhys could feel his cock twitching with want. He thrust in faster, throwing off their perfect rhythm.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, come for me. Ooh! Ooh! Why don’t you mess that face up, huh? Cover it with your cum.”

Rhys was panting hard, but reached under to grip Hugo’s chin with his robotic hand, keeping him still. Rhys pulled out and rubbed his dick quickly, coaxing a series of squirts to plaster over Hugo’s face. Hugo moaned, opening his mouth to lap at what he could. Rhys shoved his cock back into the man’s mouth. “Clean it.”

“Ooh, baby!” Jack sighed, shoving hard into Hugo. “Shit, darlin’, that made me cum!”

Rhys smiled at him while Hugo sucked and flicked his tongue all over Rhys’ dick, cleaning it off.

Jack leaned on Hugo, resting his head in his hand, his elbow digging into Hugo’s spine. “You are just the cutest, sugar, I can’t wait until I can eat you all up. What are you doing tonight? I wanna spoil you, take you shopping and then out to a very expensive restaurant, whaddya say?”

“What about…?” Rhys pointed to Hugo. “I gotta admit he’s very eager.”

Jack’s brow rose. “You wantin’ to keep him around? See what other uses he has?”

Rhys shrugged, smirking. “It could be fun.”

Handsome Jack smiled wide and reared back to give another loud smack to Hugo. Rhys pulled out before Jack made contact and was glad for it when Hugo’s teeth rattled as he screamed. “You hear that, pea brain? You get another day to live!”

Rhys put his clothes back on and slid onto Jack’s desk, hooking a slender leg over his knee. He watched Jack get dressed, ogling fully. He smiled languidly at the man. “You are way better than I could have dreamed.”

Jack leaned over his desk to plant kisses on Rhys’ lips. “Damn right I am!” Jack smirked as he glanced at Hugo, waiting for instruction. He pulled out a box and set it on Rhys’ lap. He opened it and grinned at Rhys, his brows wriggling. He pulled it out and went to Hugo. He heard Rhys chuckling behind him.

Straddling him like a horse, Jack sat his full weight on Hugo, making the man almost buckle, but to their surprise, Hugo stayed firm. Reaching around, Jack placed a nice, thick, leather collar around Hugo’s neck, clicking it into place. He wrapped his large hand around Hugo’s throat and leaned into his ear. “Feel this? It’s your new accessory and you cannot take it off. It’s a prototype I’ve been playing around with. See, all I gotta do is push a button and several sharp needles will inject you with poison, killing you within minutes.”

“What!?” Hugo gasped.

“If you don’t come when we call or do as we say, our finger might just slip onto that button.” Jack squeezed Hugo’s throat tightly. “Got it, cupcake? I don’t care what this Henderson or any others tell you to do, you tell them you only follow _our_ rules, whatever we decide they be, got it?” Hugo nodded, but Jack pulled his head back. “Nuh uh, princess, you gotta _say_ it.”

Through a hoarse, breathless voice, Hugo managed to agree. “Yes!”

Jack let him got and moved back to Rhys. “My first rule is you will _never_ see Rhys naked. That’s an instant death. I don’t care the circumstances, accident or no.” He looked at Rhys. “You got any, sweetheart?”

Rhys, rested his head in his hand and looked at Hugo. “No more of this lazy work. You’ll do your job and you’ll be efficient at it and you will _never_ bother me again unless we call for you. We can be in the same room and all if it’s a meeting, but we’re not friends and you won’t talk to me besides for business.”

Jack laughed. “And I thought I was a hard ass! What about these _others_?”

Rhys shrugged. “Let them keep playing with him, as long as they understand who really owns him. They better let you go if we want you. You’ll give me a list of all of them and I’ll notify them- with the stamp of approval from the awe-inspiring Handsome Jack of course.”

“Of course.”

“Oh!” Rhys chimed. “And no masturbating. I don’t want you jerking off to either of us, that’s just gross. And you’re going to clean up your damn office.” Rhys looked at Jack thoughtfully.

The CEO let his hand lay high in his lap. “Whatcha thinking about, babe?”

“I was just thinking, since everyone has to always clean up his messes, it would be a good change to make him clean up everyone else’s.”

“Like a janitor?”

“Exactly.”

Reaching around Rhys, Jack pulled up Hugo’s file and rewrote his job title. “He starts tomorrow. Here that, Useless? You’re gonna clean up after others now.”

“And if you don’t do an impeccable job, my finger will not slip on that button, I’ll press it so fast, you won’t even realize what happened.”

“Damn, baby, that’s hot. Have you ever killed anyone before?”

Rhys shook his head. “I mean, I’ve done things that lead to others killing people, but I’ve never done it myself.”

Jack’s fingers wound around Rhys, slithering up under his shirt to feel his bare back. “I think you’ll love it, we should try it the next time I gotta do it. We’ll start easy, give ya a gun and see how you like it.”

“As long as it’s not messy.” Rhys scrunched his nose.

They laughed, kissing each other hard, not coming up for air for several minutes, their lips sweetly chapped. Rhys nodded to where Hugo was, unmoved on the floor on his hands and knees.

“He really is a good pet. We should reward him or something.”

Nodding, Jack went to him and kicked his stomach hard enough there was sure to be bruising. Hugo tumbled over, surprised. Jack pulled his belt away from Hugo’s eyes and tossed it to his chair. He crouched down and looked the man over.

“Hey, sugar, pass me that-” and he mouthed ‘permanent marker.’ Rhys stifled his laugh and did so, returning to Jack’s desk to watch. Jack popped the lid off, laughing when Hugo’s eyes went wide. He stayed still as Jack wrote across his forehead and drew on each cheek.

He blew on Hugo’s face to dry it and then smacked his cheek hard twice. “There, good to go. You can leave.”

“Leave your clothes,” Rhys added. “You won’t be needing them, janitors don’t wear nice suits. You’re going to move into a smaller apartment and you’re going to sell everything. You’re going to live modestly from now on. The only expense you’re allowed is for your beauty and investing in the best hair plugs out there.”

“ _Hair plugs_ ! You mean you’re so pathetic you can’t even grow _hair_!?” Jack laughed loudly, pointing at Hugo.

Hugo flinched and his face burned red, but eyed Rhys’ shoes. “What… What about family heirlooms?”

“Keep it, whatever, but the rest goes. And eat healthier.”

Jack frowned as he wiped tears from his eyes. “I hope you’re not going to start ordering me around like that.”

Rhys smiled at him. “Of course not! You’re more than perfect!”

Rumbling in laughter, Jack pulled Rhys’ legs open and tugged him to the edge of the desk, grinding into him. “You’re the best thing to ever walk into this office after me.” He waved to Hugo. “Get lost and keep your phone on and with you at all times.”

They kissed sweetly, ignoring Hugo as he left, naked with the words ‘I suck 4 free’ on his forehead and two dripping dicks on either side of his mouth. His dick still raged and he was sporting a collar that could kill him. He picked his articles of clothing and dropped them in the trash at the door, even taking a moment to remove his shoes and socks as well. He shut the door quietly.

Jack and Rhys were laughing as they kissed. “That was incredible!” Rhys said, his eyes sparkling. He wrapped his legs around Jack. “You’re the best! I’ve always admired you! Your work as a programmer, your rise to the top! You’re the best hero there is! And now, thanks to you, Hugo’s _finally_ put where he belongs.” He kissed over Jack’s neck, suckling and biting, seeing how hard Jack liked it. When he chomped down enough to bruise, Jack groaned heavily, rolling his hip against Rhys.

“Oh, Rhysie, you were made for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
